The purpose of the Cell Processing Core is to obtain and provide human blood cells for investigations being carried out as part of the Gene Therapy for Metabolic Disorders Program Project Grant. Cells that will be provided through this Core project include peripheral blood stem cells, mononuclear cells, and umbilical cord blood cells. These cells will be obtained on a large scale from either normal donors or patients and provided in the composition obtained from the donor or processed in the laboratory to isolate subpopulations such as lymphocytes or CD34+ cells. The Cell Processing Core will also provide in-vitro cell culture of clonogenic assay services for the measurement and evaluation of hematopoietic progenitor cells that have undergone gene transfer manipulations as specified in this program project. As projects move toward clinical application, the project will supply these same services for clinical trials at the GMP facility on the St. Paul Campus, the Molecular and Cellular Therapeutics Facility.